


The Story of Us

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Person Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall into a coma after a hunt with Cas and the guys. So Castiel spends his days talking to you hoping you'll wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> **This is intended to be just a friendship story, but it can definitely be read as a romantic relationship if you want to.

The Story of Us

 

There’s a secret I haven’t told anyone. I don’t know why and don’t ask why I’m going to tell you. A long time ago I met you. You wouldn’t remember. You’re fallen now so why would you. It was a time of peace and communion in heaven. There was no reason to want to see the earth. Even though it was our garrison’s job to watch over it. Then one day I met a righteous man and I became fallen. Not as fallen as you though. It’s funny. I fell for a man named Dean Winchester. You fell for a fallen angel named Castiel. You made my days in the garrison worth living. You were my best friend. I supposed back then I would have called you my most trusted ally.

Ever since I fell I’ve become more human. I’ve learned their customs. I appreciate them for their faults. And I can comfortably call you my best friend. I hope you get better. I should not have let you help us. Hunting is dangerous; Sam and Dean warned me about it. Warned me a newly fallen angel like you wouldn’t be able to handle it. Especially since you were basically a fledgling. I took you anyway because I missed you. I wanted you at my side again. So I brought you. You were already hurt from your fall, and you got hurt even more during the hunt.

Had that demon not thrown you into the wall. Maybe you would have been okay. Maybe you wouldn’t have hit your vessels head so hard had I not brought you. Maybe you would have healed faster. Maybe your grace wouldn’t have faded so quickly.  I didn’t know demons knew how to steal our grace. But I vow to get yours back. I vow to bring you back from whatever coma you’re in. You are one of my few friends. Sam, Dean, and you. You’re all I’ve got left. You three are my family. The others have abandoned me or have long since been dead. Dean promised he’d help me. Help me save you. He always keeps his promise. You would like him. I can’t wait for you to meet the Winchester’s.

Dean is the righteous man I became fallen for. He constantly tries to do the right thing. He always sacrifices himself for others. Especially for his younger brother Samuel. He’s even sacrificed himself for me a few times. There once was a time we got sent to purgatory. He looked for me for months. He could have escaped any time he wanted and yet still he refused to leave without me. I was touched. And still I sent him away. I stayed behind because I felt I deserved to be there. He carried guilt with him after that. He thought he left me. He always carries the blame. Even if it isn’t his fault he carries it all. And asks for no help from anyone. But even so… I have his back and so does Sam.

Sam is his younger brother. I’m sure I already mentioned that. Anyway there was a time where Dean became a demon. He had the Mark of Cain. We tried to save him. We even tried to start hunting together. But I messed up and Sam got his arm broken as a result. He never held it against me though. I’ve noticed that Sam would do anything for Dean and vice versa. They’re amazing. Sam was once a law student apparently. But his true calling is hunting. Maybe because that’s how they were raised. They grew up hunting.

I’ve learned so much from the Winchester’s. One of the things I’ve learned is that family doesn’t end with blood. I’m never alone and we should always keep fighting. So that’s what I’ll do. I’ll keep fighting to save you, but you have to keep fighting to stay alive okay?

 

 

Our Story is an interesting one. I remember when I met you. You were a new recruit into our garrison. You were under my tutelage. So innocent, I thought you would have been better off at a desk somewhere. That was until I saw you in action. The way you fought for everything you believed in. You were never afraid to mouth off to me or anyone in command for that matter. Heh. When we had to get involved in the American Revolution you were so strong. Most fledglings like you would have been scared. But not you. You ran in and you did your job. You worked twice as hard as anyone.

During the Second World War…You did your job then too. Although you weren’t as vicious about it then. Not like how you were in the revolution. You grew so much between then. I remember when we took leave for Egypt one day. We explored the whole country. We went into the pyramids. We traveled back in time a few times to watch them build the pyramids. To watch Cleopatra rule. We did so much. Rather than read Shakespeare’s Julius Caesar we visited the era itself. We watched him rule. We examined what Shakespeare got right and wrong.

We went on secret missions together. No one could say we didn’t make a remarkable team. You rebelled so subtly and I so violently. You took control one day. I don’t know how. You had moved up our ranks so quickly but you and I. Nothing changed. We continued to be friends. Best friends. And then during Lucifer’s fall. I know it was so long ago and we didn’t know each other yet. But I took note of you. You stood up to him. You addressed him so casually. As if it was your right to put him in his place. I could have mistaken you for an arch angel that day. I still don’t deny that you don’t have the strength of an arch angel.  In your heart your probably twice as stong as any arch angel.

Please wake up.

 

 

Your story is a mystery to me. All the millennia, centuries, and years we’ve spent together and I know nothing of your story. Just as you know nothing of mine before we met. I only know the story of us. The us in heaven. I don’t know how we’ll be now that we’re both confined to earth. But I know it will similar. You will grow and change as an angel. You will become more attune to humanity as I have. You will be as strong and probably more forceful than Dean Winchester himself. As intelligent and headstrong as Sam Winchester. You will learn so much from these two. And I can only hope I can teach you once again as I once had. We can grow and fight together. As a family.

Every day since you were hurt I’ve been here. The Winchester’s bring me food, check in on me. Sometimes they sit here with me and listen to the stories I tell you. One time Sam convinced me to sing to you. He said even though it didn’t seem like it you could hear me. So I sang for you. Sam was surprised I could sing. I told him of course I could. I’m an angel of the lord. Or I was. I don’t know if I can be considered one anymore.

I have changed. I will not lie I am different from when we met. From when you knew me. I hope this does not affect us. I hope you can still be my friend. Now my friend, I am being called by the Winchesters. You are not alone and you must promise me to always keep fighting. Keep fighting for your life please.

 

And when I reached the door to leave, you voice rang out. It assaulted my ears and I looked at you.

 

“Castiel?”


End file.
